The Dragon And The HalfDemon
by Benighted-Rogue
Summary: The fate of Yumi's soul rests in her demon's hands. Can the dragon of the fog stop it from taking control? And is Ami Yumi's next target, or the reason she's still alive? Rated M for...reasons.
1. The Shatter

It's been some time since I have actually wanted to do this, and now I am. It's my first Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi fanfiction, so if you flame, don't expect a pretty reply back. I do not own AmiYumi.

A/N: Using cartoons, not actual people

**One**

_The Shatter_

Rain slithered down a window as a tear, with lost lilac eyes watching it. Numerous drops trickling and dripping. To most people this would be soothing in a decently normal way. As for the purple-eyed figure staring at the rain-soaked glass, she thought of it as blood leaking from within human flesh and onto the cold, damp concrete.

It was Yumi Yoshimura who looked at the rain as this. The image of red, thick liquid that pumped through people's bodies staining the glass brought relaxation to her. Though a part of her wrinkled their nose at the sight, the other side, the darker half she was desperate to destroy, enjoyed resting in this state of thought. But that dark side suddenly disappeared, as someone had entered the room, that was in pale purple with a tint of grey and skull patterns covering the walls. The door slowly proceeded to open and reveal a Pink haired girl, slightly younger than Yumi, with a yellow shirt that had an orange stripe and matching skirt kept up with a white buckle and go-go boots.

"Yumi, Kaz is back from the Pink Palace with our dinner. You hungry?" She slowly walked up to the purple-haired woman that lay on her black bed blanket, with one giant, red, seething skull and crossbones in the middle. Said Yumi put her hand up her purple shirt to feel her stomach that growled with a yearn for food, so she moaned as she sat up from her comfortable position.

"Sigh. Yeah, I'm pretty hungry, and since we're playing tonight I guess we should get some energy pumping." A playful smile crossed her face as she pretended to be a kichboxer and punched the air. It made the pink-haired girl beside her giggle.

"Well, actually Yumi, we're not playing tonight." Yumi immediately halted her punching, and looked over to her friend with such a perturbed expression.

"W-what do you mean we're not playing? This is the biggest show we're probably gonna EVER play Ami!" Her arms flailed somewhat while yelling this. Just then a short, semi-bald man walked in the room.

"Well, you _would_ have played, if it weren't for that other rock band who bought us out and took tonight to play _their_ concert and leave us with nothing. Well, except for 700,000 yen of course." Kaz mumbled the last part of his sentence under his breath. Yumi seethed through her teeth and looked over to Ami who was now holding a burger in her hands.

"Want some?" Ami held out the burger to Yumi, who rapidly took to a pale expression.

"No thanks, I just lost my appetite.." Her bangs covered her eyes, that shielded her dissapointed eyes. Kaz that had been aimlessly standind there shrugged and left the room to have the two girls alone. Ami looked at Yumi's position and frowned.

"It's alright Yumi. I know you really wanted to play tonight, but I'm sure there will be just as many fans tomorrow night, or whenever Kaz signs us up again for the Nagasaki concert." Ami rested a hand on her companion's back with an encouraging smile. Her friend looked up and accepted it with one of her own, then a small kiss from Ami touched her cheek.Yumi suddenly forgot the sadness she felt seconds ago and kissed her friend back.

"Come and eat, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. Be out in a minute." Yumi answered as her friend walked out of her room. Her and Ami, not long ago, had realized they shared deep feelings for eachother. They kept it secret from the outside world knowing they would be seen differently. And it only made the demon inside of her beating chest more desructive and hateful of the world. If the media should ever find out about their relationship, Yumi wouldn't be able to contain _herself_, rather than contain her inner dark side. Though she dropped the subject of thought and began to her door, until she immidiately dropped to her knees in agony, her hands clutching to her tearing chest that was beating as loud drums. She tried breathing as hard and fast she could, but the pain persisted. It felt as if she just swam 1000 yards underwater, and has just barely made the shore. Cold sweat fell from her face, her eyes blurred with a murky red, and suddenly her head whipped upward. Bangs covered her teary eyes, as she stumbled toward her black framed mirror, and turned her hand into a fist so tight her knuckles bore a white color. The growl that crawled in her throat was demonic, as she released it into a roar, and thrusted her arm forward.

**"YAKEDO!"** all in one second the room was put into violent shochwaves of Yumi's voice, the glass in the mirror cracked and split, and finally dispersed to the ground piece by piece. As a sience went, Yumi pulled her fist from the dent she inflicted to the wall behind the mirror, and smirked horridly at the small splats of blood leaking from her knuckles.

The rain had gone, and the moon glowed with lust. It reflected off the broken glass of Yumi's dark room.

"Oite makai." She clenched a piece of glass on the floor in her hand, and winced as the sharp points stuck into her skin. She then dropped the glass and put the same hand to her face, wiping the blood onto her face and collapsing to her blood stained bed, and shut her glowing eyes.

* * *

There it is. Don't like it? Don't care. Don't read it then. For those who enjoy it, Arigatou. 


	2. Love, the Dragon

_A/N: Cool, so writing this wasn't a complete waste of time after all. I got reviews so therefore I'm gonna write more. Jeez, the fact I left homework that was supposed to be due on Monday at school is REALLY pissing me off. But I digress so on with this story._

_P.S: The lyrics that are contained in this chapter are my own, so hope you like them._

**Two**

_Love, the Dragon  
_

Everything on the bus was silent, until Yumi creeped open the door to reveal herself and walk out from her room sullenly. Walking straight to the kitchen she was casted perturbed looks from Ami and Kaz, who were eating either ramen or sushi around a small mahogony table.

"Yumi, are you okay? We heard a crash from your room." The pom-pom haired girl sat worried for her friend who was rubbing her fist as to soothe the pain from before, and hide the blood.

"Yeah, I just knocked my lamp over, that's all. Hey Ami?" Yumi directed her somewhat calmed face over to her best friend.

"Yes?"

"I want to go see that band that's playing our gig tonight. I wanna know if they got the talent and not just the money to be able to sell **us** out." The purple haired rocker looked out one of the bus windows to see a moonlit sky and dirt road. Ami's eyes had widened, putting to thought how angry her friend was because the band even _existed._

"Umm, well...I guess so. Can we Kaz?" She looked over to their manager.

"Eh, why not? Just don't let Yumi get drunk again, bunmyou?" He narrowed his eyes pointedly to Yumi who growled back at him with her 'For-the-hundredth-time-I-quit-' look.

"Hai Kaz. Alright Yumi, we're going!" Ami ran into her room then immediately ran back out with a pink Puma hoodie. "It's chilly out Yumi, maybe you should wear a coat." She told her rockstar friend, who simply shrugged and lazily walked into her room, coming out with a black Slipknot hoodie. They both waved to Kaz and exited the bus, taking a mini trek to the road.

* * *

Half an hour later they were blended to a prodigous crowd of headbangers and goths bellowing with draconic voices and cusses. Yumi could feel Ami holding tightly to her arm in fear of being hit on by one of the more horrid-looking guys, and maybe even a _girl_, judging by some of their decieving looks. 

"It's alright Ami. They're just here for the mashpits and music, not to hit on girls. Uh, hey! It's starting." And it was, as the crowd began screaming and jumping with hysterical exitement when the entire concert was shrouded in black and the noise of static invaded. Suddenly, very quietly, the sound of an electric guitar could be heard playing a phrenetic solo, and a seething voice could be heard echoeing on the stage of words "You have entered the realm of Headcore, and that was your mistake." Suddenly red sirens started blazing and horns were being blowed.

"WARNING. You have entered the Dead Zone. This area contains amass torture to those who cannot escape. Please exit through the front doors now or be trapped within the grasp-

"OF HEADCORE!" All the lights turned on and the horns stopped. The sirens were still turning with red but their noise had ended. A figure, covered by a half robot, half skeleton mask stood at the tip of the stage and two people on guitar, one person on drums and one person on records were behind her. Yes, it was a _**GIRL**_ standing before Yumi and Ami and all of the audience. The voice was barely clean enough through the scream to identify but Yumi was able to decipher. The girl, wearing a black tank top with a black buckle chocker, one rocker watch on her left wrist and spiked bracelet on the other, black cargos covered in chains and black boots, pulled her mask over her head to reveal blood red hair, that was cut short so it spiked at the end just like Yumi's. On the small screens above the stage showed a close-up of her red-orange eyes that said 'Love' on one eye and 'Hate' on the other going around her pupils. They then frizzed out and the girl laughed draconically into the microphone that sent chills up Ami's spine and made her pull Yumi's arms around her. Rolling her eyes, Yumi embraced her, and watched as the song began.

_"In the grasp of rivalry, under the pressure of sodomy,  
burning irons and screaming men, the last warning that I will send.  
Implanted weapons of mass destruction, in the grip of humans under construction,  
phrenetic of envy, the core of my rage, the fall of mankind on the same page.  
The human is a failed expirement, grappled in the chains of confinement,  
the chaos man dared to bring, giving birth to it's ultimate machine.  
Crossfires of a war, a darkness so feared it cannot be ignored.  
We are the war standing before,  
cowards destroyed, until no more. _

_Destroy our world, destroy our world.  
Where no man sees us secure.  
Rivalry, sodomy,  
in the grasp of blaspheme! _

_By fault of strength slipping away, darkening arsenal to kill the day  
earthquakes disturbed of underground hysteria, steel wings slashing of aerial paranoia.  
Demonic artillary to enslave our souls, the path to freedom shall never unfold,  
isolated by cages that will not set us free, to realize the reality no human sees.  
The truth of death as we live and fall, to hear grinding words such as **bow down to all!**  
adrenaline raging with hearts bleeding of hatred, crawling through the mazes of a world that has faded .  
Amain force pounding to beats of cadence, shockwaves disperse until dawn of silence.  
Fighting with pain, marching with strain,  
everything lost and with nothing to gain. _

_Come set us free, come set us free.  
Tell us the true meaning of creed.  
Hysteria, paranoia,  
burning our dreamland Utopia! _

_Let me burn than be controlled  
spirits rising from the cold  
ending all that kept us dead  
terrorists awed by bloodshed  
fight the towers of rigid flame  
with the nightmare of rising battle to blame  
revenge is always far away  
but the time to avenge has come today._

_With these two hands shaking of temptation, I will destroy man's deadliest creation."_

All fell silent on the stage but the screaming from the crowd only grew. In the small screens, Yumi now with her eyes wide in astonishment, looked up and saw the cold sweat pouring from the girl's face, and her eyes glow with deepening red and orange. She also realized Ami was almost at tears binding tightly around Yumi. Looking back at her friend, and then looking up to the stage, where she was the girl with her mask back on glaring down at her, Yumi sharply gasped. Those 'I want you to burn' eyes were glaring into her 'I want you to die' ones. And the burning glare was slowly defeating her glare and consuming them in flames until Yumi jerked away and graped Ami tightly.

"C'mon, we're getting out of here." She held Ami close to her. The other girl nodded and they snuck away from the crowd and out the emergency exit, into an alley with the full moon shining on them.

"Yumi, where are we?" Ami loosened her grip on the purple-haired woman and scanned the long, dark alleyway, seeing a large crack in the opposite brick building that seemed large enough for a person to walk through. Yumi payed no mind to this, and turned her head in random directions as if looking for something.

"We're on the opposite side of the entrance. All we need to do i-**YAA!**" She was cut off as a figure grappled with her from behind until they pulled a knife up to her chin. Yumi gasped and mumbled in the figure's hand when she saw Ami get gagged and have her hands tied together by another person. They were both shrouded in darkness as to not be seen.

"You girls made one hell of a mistake walking into Cougar territory." Yumi's confronter pushed the knife closer to her chin and let his hand fall away from her mouth.

"Let Ami go you sons of bitches!" She yelled while forcing her self away from the figure and knocking the knife from his hand. But the shadow immediately peformed a roundhouse kick as Yumi was turned around and brought her to the concrete, knocking her out cold.

"YUMI!" Ami cried to her friend, who had already blacked out and lay there with no reaction to her call. Suddenly, three figures walked from out of the crack in the building and there eyes glowed with a merciless yellow in the moonlight. Before she could scream for help the one holding her shoved her to the ground harshly, having her head barely skin the brick and begin to slighly bleed. The injury made her feel light-headed. She looked up the second one of them gripped her by her hoodie collar and forced her above them with one hand.

"She looks tenderizing, boys. Think she'll be a good toy for tonight while we kill the other one later?" His teeth glowed and showed sharp fangs that caused Ami to whimper. Her body was trembling and felt cold in the lifeless air. She was at the edge of crying, until she saw Yumi shakingly force herself on her feet behind them, and they didn't notice. Yumi's eyes were revealed from her bangs, and they screamed death with seething red.

"I said, let her go." When they heard her voice, they turned fully aware she was awake with a gun in their hands. The larger shadow dropped Ami and her head banged against the bruck harder than before, causing her to yell in pain and slowly black out.

"Well then, guess we have to just kill you _now_, don't we?" He laughed, ready to pull the trigger, until he along with the other figures felt a darkness in the fog that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Yumi's eyes returned to normal and she looked around as confused as her confronters in the rising thickness of the fog. She then heard yells and screams in front of her but couldn't see through and attempted to run inot the direction of the screams, but was not able to move her legs.

"Grr, why the hell can't I move! Gaah, dammit!" She jerked and turned but could only move her torso. The screams soon ended, and with one giant attempt to move, Yumi launched her body forward and flew to the ground.

"What the hel-wait...AMI-CHAN! W-where are you! Ami!" Suddenly, the fog lifted rapidly, and as it cleared she squinted to find her friend laying unconscious like before. She sharply gasped and rushed over to Ami on all fours.

"Ami, wake up! Damn, what happened! They're gone. Huh, nani?" Beside her, a piece of black paper was crumpled up. She picked it up, unwrinkled it and read the contents inside. Putting it down, her pupils were small and her face turned pale.

"A...dragon?" The paper she let drift into the wind said: _'If I were you, I would be afraid the Fog. Love, The Dragon.'_


	3. Monster

_A/N: So, we all like my little AmiYumi story eh? Fine, fine, I'll keep writing it so to please my few fans, considering there's only like fifteen of us writing fics here. ANYWAY...remember when I said this is rated M for a reason? Well, a little bit of that reason is in this in this chapter right here. I suggest to for those 24 year-old nerds who are still living with their moms to ask permission to read, okay kids? Okay, now read.  
_

**Three**

_Monster_

The bloody sun washed over the horizon, invading a window of the Puffy bus that went into Ami's room. It warmed her as she slept under the pink blanket that consisted of a flower pattern, but the rays glared at her face and threatened her to wake. So she did rather disturbed, and sat up only to jerk in agonizing pain. She whimpered and put a hand to where she was feeling the numb pain on her head. She then could feel a bump and a bandage where her hand was.

"Y-Yumi? Where are you? Daijoubu?" Despite her injury she got out of bed and began to her door, only to trip on something at the edge of her bed. Angered she turned and looked down at the cause.

"What the-Yumi?" Yumi lay there bubbing her side where Ami had kicked her. Immediately, Ami smiled and bent down next to her friend, completely dumbfounding Yumi by lip-locking them together. After two seconds Yumi deepened into the kiss then finally they ended to catch their breath.

"Ami-chan, do you feel okay? Those cougar bastards really messed with you didn't they?" She rubbed the spot on Ami's head where the bandage was.

"Yumi, did you give me the bandage?" Ami asked to Yumi.

"I gave you the bandage but not the bump if that's what you mean." This made Ami laugh and Yumi ...dare I say it, smile? They both stood from the ground to see Ami's clock that read 6:05. Yumi's eyes went wide.

"Wow, Ami. You're behind schedule! Jeez, to think I'd see tha-YAA!" Yumi had been stopped in her sentence when she was thrown onto the bed by Ami. Her pink haired lover gently rested on top of her.

"Actually, I think I'm going to take a break from my schedule today. Is that okay with you Yumi-kun?" Hearing Ami call her master turned her on. Without answering her question she kissed Ami for ten seconds and broke away softly.

"No problem, sashou Ami."

Ten minutes later, both Ami and Yumi were clothless, and Yumi was kissing Ami passionately on her neck. The sun warmed their bodies and gave the room a burning, yet mellow color. Yumi's strong figure sat on top of Ami and smirked whenever she heard a moan from her partner. But as she grew more rough with her and began to feel even more aroused, Ami gently pulled her away, only to perplex Yumi.

"Hey, what's up Ami? Gettin' too rough for you?" Her smirk went farther across her face. Ami looked up at her with inquisitive pink eyes that shined in the sun.

"Yumi, what happened last night? All I remember was seeing you stand up and...I saw a fog coming in." When she heard Ami mention the fog, she thought to herself. Remembering that Ami and her had been spared, and the black note, who could it have been? The thoughts creeped and crawled through her head but every possible explanation she came up with had at least one large flaw.

"I'm not sure either Ami. I heard screams when the fog came in, but when it cleared you were lying on the ground and the guys who ambushed us were gone." Yumi could tell that her story perturbed Ami ,and rather more scared her. She then bent back down to Ami and kissed her on the lips, sending a moan from Ami's mouth into her's. Yumi stopped and went down to where her 'opening' was and began to lick her out slowly and gently. Yumi could hear soft moaning from her partner and feel her body tighten. Yumi lapped harder in Ami, and made her companion spaz out. The frustration of what happened the previous night filled her mind, and soon She couldn't come to realize Ami was yelling to her to stop, and that Ami's blood was dripping from her tongue.

"Yumi, STOP!" The abruption dispersed Yumi's thoughts when Ami yelled at the top of her lungs, unbelievably not waking Kaz. The purple-haired half-demon looked up to her lover who was petrified and her eyes showed it. Anger in Yumi could only arise, thinking how the demon was finding new ways to hurt both Yumi AND Ami from the inside. Although it was a curse for Yumi, it was also a challenge to try and control the monster within her. And Yumi Yoshimura never backed down from a challenge. Immediately Yumi wiped the blood from her tongue and mouth and enrolled herself into a silent stare with Ami. Neither could say anything. After Yumi zoningly shook her head out of the stare, she looked down and took a tissue or two from the desk right of her bed, and began wiping the blood from Ami. The pink-haired girl in pain stationed her eyes full of question, and even fear, on her lover atop her, or who she thought was her lover, not being able to see the glow transform in Yumi's eyes.

"Yumi, I know there's something wrong with you. You've been ignoring me, you want to sleep during the day and wander the streets all night, you get mad VERY easily... I just want to know, what's wrong Yumi?" The face of fear engulfed the face of worry on Ami when Yumi gripped her shoulders down with sharp nails that were slowly becoming longer, black, and sharper at the tips. When Ami was able to collect on what had just happened, she realized she wasn't looking up into the luminous, lilac eyes of someone she loved with her life. Instead, she cowered within the empowering glare of destructive, insane blood-red eyes that belonged to a ruthless monster beyond imagination. The eyes seemed to devour every fragment of courage and bravery that lingered in Ami. Soon, she felt nothing but the fear of death. But would her best friend and lover ever try and kill her? or even have the thought? But when she returned to reality from her ravelling question and looked into those murdering eyes, she realized the thing that held her down and bore it's sharpening fangs was not Yumi. It wasn't the person she always went to to laugh. Not the person that had enough guts to kiss her and say "I love you and will forever, Ami-chan." Whatever held her to the bed had only death on it's mind. Pure anger and sinful corruption flowed through it's head and pumped in it's veins. And it wanted Ami's dead body bleeding underneath it. But whenever it wanted to inject it's fangs into Ami's neck, or rip the skin off from her body with it's vicious claws, the one side of it that was human, the side that Ami would die a thousand deaths to save, kept Ami breathing for those moments. Yumi still existed, deep in the blackening core of the heart that body lived off of. With enough strength, Yumi took control of the body, twisting and turning as the demon fought to keep it's place but eventually became the face that Ami saw. The eyes Ami always knew as they stared watery into her's, the whole body trembling as if it wanted to collapse.

"... Were you ever going to tell me Yumi?" Ami could feel a cold drop fall onto her thigh. It was sweat from Yumi's head, that seemed to be spreading onto her body. She could see the fade in Yumi's eyes, as the red gleam died in the shadows of her bangs. Silence portrayed the room with the sky beginning to transform into a fading blue with the sun rising over the mountains. As blinding rays bounced off Yumi's studded bracelet, she broke the silence in a voice that chilled the air.

"If I did, the beast that roams inside me would have killed you. Since you found out for yourself I was able to stop it. Ami...**my demon covets you."** Neither said anything once more. Ami anxiously tried to look into Yumi's dismal eyes, wondering a-thousand questions at once in her mind.

"It covets me? Does that mean...It wants you for itself?" When Yumi looked up to see Ami in a plethora of emotions, she barrenly nooded.

"I don't remember when the thing got inside me, but I'm sure it was when I was barely a teenager. Throughout my childhood I was abused and ignored by everyone. But one day, without even realizing it people seemed to back off. They even treated me like a human being for once. It wasn't until a foggy night that I..." The foggy night. When the bleak memories crawled out of her mouth, Yumi's eyes dilated into orbs of realization. The fog that night, and the fog in that alley...she found a missing piece to a puzzle of confusion that, if she could put together, would help her destroy the evil within.

_Flashback_

_She put her back to the cool brick of the biuldings that formed an alleyway. Yumi Yoshimura couldn't even feel her own tears stain her face because of the thick fog surrounding her. What she could feel, was the twisting pinches in her chest that she gripped tightly, breathing slowly as to try and ease the cramping. But it only grew, so soon she slid down the bricks and put her sobbing face into her hands, ignoring the rising agony._

_"I just want to be treated the same. Why does everyone hate me? Is it because I was born? Did I do something wrong then? But now everyone is just afraid of me! Maybe I'll feel loved wherever I end up if I just...end it all now." Sniffling a few times, then taking her hands away, Yumi pulled out the black hilt of a thin, razor object that immediately fogged up as it came out from her jean pocket. The air was tight in her throat because of the fog, making it hard to breath. As if it wasn't hard enough, almost passing out from shaking so much to the thought that she was about to end her life, when she had plenty of years to live. But she ignored her fear, and she ingored everything else but the cold metal that rang death as she stared mindlessly into it. She only had her mind to that, and not anything else. Even the ghostly figure that came launching silently in to Yumi's direction through the fog she could not hear as it whispered in the darkness. _

_It was all in the split second that when Yumi took a swig of her bravery and put the dagger to her neck, and when the draconic body of nothingness whirred around Yumi and prepared itself to attack, an ignorant ringing in Yumi's ears preceeded before everything in her body stopped working for a millisecond, and as she stumbled and collected herself, Yumi looked in disbelief at the apparition that seemed to be coming from her chest. The spirit's aura consisted of a shadowy blue, almosy black, with eyes that never ended in darkness. Yumi could see straight through it in blue vision. She snapped back from the gaze to look at what the spirit was barking at; an oddity that seemed like a strange pattern of fog. But she beleived differently as the fog opened it's jaws wide and let out a threatening roar to try and scare the spirit. And as the two creatures fought with claws swiping, wings beating and fangs biting, Yumi felt as if she was being fought for. She looked down at her chest where blue contents were flowing out from her, and looked up to the blue monster that showed visible blood and scars as it fought. The demon was fighting for Yumi. It didn't want her to die, unlike everyone else around her who wold rather enjoy Yumi's life out of their's. She wasn't aware of it, but what Yumi thought was love she felt for the first time, was the feeling of control. _

_As Yumi watched the scene of blood paint the bricks, she realized the spirit couldn't win the fight without her. So, thinking deep in her mind, Yumi pictured the fog monster dead, disappearing back into the fog. And it was what her fighter used to finish the rebel as a bright blue spark lit inside it's mouth, and rapidly formed into a neon ball of blue flame that shot into the middle of the draconic creature. With one last cry of death, the fog monster dispersed into the rest of the fog, that began lifting until nothing but air and dampness was left. As the fog ended, Yumi saw the spirit before her whisper chillingly, and evaporate into the air and fly off as blue smoke. Within the whisper, Yumi could hear a subliminal message that she identified as, "Forever you live, shall I live on and protect." It was that which made her look down to the blade she dropped, and look down on it in scorn. She knew at least something cared for her, and as long as she was alive, it would love her and protect her._

_End Flashback_

"Yumi...?" Ami waved a hand in front of the zoned Yumi, that came back like a flash of lightning and immediately pushed herself off from the bed and put on her clothes as fast she could. Growing more angry, Ami slid off the bed and began putting on her clothes at a fast pace while trying to compromise with Yumi.

"Listen, I know why you're acting this way now, but we have to find a way to stop this without either of us getting hurt-"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing!" Yumi cut her lover's sentence short with an agitated answer. It made Ami step back, but she finished putting on her clothes and blocked off the door the second Yumi ran for it.

"We need to do this together, Yumi." Ami tried to sound threatening, but was only scolded by the shirt collar and glared at by raging purple eyes.

"No, _I _have to do this alone so you don't get hurt. The demon wants to kill you, and I know that if I don't destroy it soon, it'll grow powerful enough that I won't be able to stop. I know where to go to stop all this now. I just have to hope the person I need is there." They both looked deep into each other's lost eyes, then Yumi linked their lips together into a kiss for several seconds until she broke away.

"I want to go alone. Please Ami, can you understand?" It took all the will she had to nod, but Ami accepted her lover's plee. After a reassuring smile from Yumi, Ami backed away from the door and let Yumi rush out into the streets. The pink-haired girl looked out her window and watched her best friend run into danger all over again. That thought left her one desicion to make...

...Yumi wasn't going on her own. If she was going to die, so would Ami.

* * *

**Hmmm, It took long enough, but I like the results. It looks like Ami's the chain that's binding the demon and Yumi together! But how she going to break this chain? Will someone have to die? That's the demon's desicion, I suppose.**

**The dragon and the half-demon continues with: "Don't Be Afraid" **


End file.
